


I got your (steamed) bun in my oven

by lightly



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was up to something, Changmin could tell.  It probably wouldn’t be clear to anyone else, not to anyone who didn’t know Yunho as intimately as Changmin did.  The fans gathered around the studio watching with their faces pressed to the glass partitions wouldn’t know.  People watching the broadcast over the internet wouldn’t know either.  Changmin knew, though.  Oh yes, Changmin knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got your (steamed) bun in my oven

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, the title doesn't mean anything at all.

Yunho was up to something, Changmin could tell. It probably wouldn’t be clear to anyone else, not to anyone who didn’t know Yunho as intimately as Changmin did. The fans gathered around the studio watching with their faces pressed to the glass partitions wouldn’t know. People watching the broadcast over the internet wouldn’t know either. Changmin knew, though. Oh yes, Changmin knew.

He could see it in the stiffness in Yunho’s shoulders as he sat leaning forward—riveted by whatever Leeteuk was saying. Changmin could hear it in the slight, nervous tension in Yunho’s voice whenever he spoke to him. He could see the anticipation in Yunho’s eyes. The anticipation that—yes—this time it would all go off without a hitch. Changmin hated it whenever Yunho had plans because they never went off as planned. Never, never ever.

And even if Changmin didn’t know Yunho as well as he did, didn’t know him so well that he could tell just by looking at him that Yunho had some kind of nefarious plot churning in that head of his. Changmin would know that something was afoot from the infuriatingly smug and knowing smiles that Eunhyuk and Leeteuk had been sending him all evening. Eunhyuk even gave him the thumbs up a few times. _Oh god_. Changmin knew that Yunho was up to something, he just had no idea what the hell it was, but those two did. Yunho probably talked it over with them while Changmin was talking to his manager. Dammit, he should have known that conversation had just been a distraction. Given Yunho’s dubious history with surprises he probably wanted to talk about it with one of his most respected Hyungs...and Eunhyuk. Changmin thought that Eunhyuk was only included because he just happened to be there at the time.

Eunhyuk shot him the thumbs up again, this time adding a wink and a leer and Changmin fought very hard not to hide his face in his hands. It was a tough battle, but he prevailed partly thanks to his vow to never show weakness in front of the fangirls.

“So.” Leeteuk said, his mouth spilt into a wide grin that actually looked a little creepy. “Yunho-ah, have you bought your wife anything special for Valentine’s day. It’s traditional to buy chocolates, so you should give Changmin lots.”

The fans crowded into the observation area squealed in delight at Leeteuk’s words. Changmin felt sorry for any radio staff members caught up in the cacophony, those screams must have been loud. Changmin was pretty sure that you weren’t supposed to be able to hear any noise through the glass. Changmin did his best not to face palm or bang his head on the table, he couldn’t believe that Leeteuk actually just said that. No wait, it’s Leeteuk and the show is five minutes from being over—Changmin could’t believe it took so long. Eunhyuk threw Changmin another enthusiastic thumbs up and this time the fangirls saw it. From the sounds they made Changmin thought that one or more of them might need medical attention. Yunho blushed and smiled that bashful little smile that made it hard for Changmin to get mad at him.

Damn him.

See, Changmin had a plan for tomorrow to, and he thought his plan was going to be better than Yunho’s. Of course it was. The key to having a good plan was to keep it simple and Changmin’s plan consisted (simply) of two things. Sleep and sex. Oh no, wait, better make that three things, at some point they are going to have to eat. So, sleep, sex and sustenance. There, perfect.

It would have to be sex first and then sleep, that way Changmin can hopefully distract Yunho from whatever it is he had planned. Distraction via sex, Changmin considered that to be a win for both parties.

Someone poked him in the side, hard, and Changmin yelped in surprise and shock—instinctively moving closer to Yunho, grabbing at Yunho’s arm. Eunhyuk was the one guilty of poking him, Changmin scowled at him but Eunhyuk just grinned and leered. Yunho looked over at Changmin, worry and concern creased his brow.

“Changmin-ah, are you ok? You zoned out a little.”

Changmin just nodded and smiled and cursed his momentary lapse in concentration. Leeteuk was closing out the show, he winked at Changmin and gestured to the fans outside who promptly started making that ear spitting squealing noise again. Changmin slapped on his most sincere smile and wished to all hell he could be left alone with Yunho, wished they could hurry up and be back home. The little clock on the wall told him that it was after midnight, they still had an interview after they were done here and then a meeting with one of their managers. Changmin knew that he wouldn’t be getting home this side of 2am.

Suddenly he felt so very tired and he wondered if he would have the strength to carry out his distraction via sex plan. Maybe the sex could be snuggling instead. Yes, snuggling sounded really good right now. Somewhere, somewhere he heard someone cough loudly and obnoxiously, but it sounded muffled and far away and so was sort of unimportant—until someone elbowed him in the side and he snapped back to attention. Leeteuk was the one who had coughed, Eunhyuk was sniggering and Changmin really, really, really hoped that he hadn’t said what he’d been thinking out loud. None of the fangirls seemed to have fainted so it was probably safe to say that he hadn’t.

||

Weariness flooded through him almost the second he stepped through the door of their apartment. It was like he’d been running on some kind of crazy adrenaline rush and it ended as soon as he got home. He stumbled in the doorway and probably would have hit the ground hard if Yunho hadn’t caught him. Yunho’s arms felt good around him. Having Yunho with him, close to him, it was something Changmin didn’t think he would ever get tired of. Yunho had to all but carry him to bed, Changmin was sleep fuzzy and half out of it but he was aware enough to know that Yunho took him to his room which had been Changmin’s intended destination all along.

“I love it when a plan comes together.” Changmin mumbled. Yunho laughed, a light low chuckle that vibrated over Changmin’s skin. Yunho’s lips and breath tickled at Changmin’s neck and he shivered in anticipation and pleasure. Now, if only Changmin could wake himself up properly he and Yunho could really have themselves some happy fun time. Operation distract Yunho was a go, it was...

||

When Changmin woke up it took him a few disorientated seconds to realize why he’d woken up. It was dark in the room, a dim light filtered in through the gap in the curtains but it did little to illuminate anything. Early morning then, not yet sunrise but close to it. Changmin guessed that he’d only had a couple of hours sleep. For the last few days snow clouds had hung dark and heavy in the sky giving the days a permanent overcast look so maybe it was later than he thought, maybe—hopefully. Either way it was still way too early to be awake when he didn’t have to be. After all, today was a glorious day—a day off, and Changmin had sleeping to do, sex to have and lots of it. He stretched out lazily, Yunho’s bed was large and lately he’d been favouring soft satin sheets and Changmin enjoyed the way they felt against his bare skin. He wasn’t sure exactly when he’d got naked, he figured that Yunho must have helped him out of his clothes and into bed after Changmin had fallen asleep on him.

Wait...

Changmin sat up and looked around the room, he realized what had woken him up. He was lying in the middle of the bed, he had rolled over in his sleep and reached for Yunho the way he always did, only Yunho hadn’t been there. Changmin fumbled to find the light on the nightstand, the little clock next to it told him that it was a little after 7:30, later than he thought then but still too early. Yunho wasn’t in the room, his side of the bed was still warm so Changmin knew that he hadn’t been gone long. The apartment was quiet, still. Yunho had gone out, but why?

A squirmy feeling started to twist and writhe in Changmin’s stomach, a feeling close to dread. It was Valentine ’s Day and Yunho had a plan. Changmin sighed, a deep, heavy sigh and reluctantly he climbed out of the comfortable bed. It was cold, too cold now that he was clear of the the protective warmth of the sheets. Stupid cold snap. He hurried to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, both were Yunho’s since they were the closest to hand, they didn’t fit him too well, the shirt was too big and the pants too short but they were warm and comfy and smelled like Yunho. Changmin sighed again and shuffled out to the kitchen to make coffee. If he couldn’t stop what was going to happen today then at least he should be prepared for it.

Blearily he made his way to the coffee machine, perched in pride of place in the middle of the main kitchen counter. He passed by the bar unit that doubled as their kitchen table not even registering that there was something on it waiting for him until he’d got his coffee and sat down. Only then did he notice the bright red, heart shaped box and the note.

“Huh.” Was all Changmin could think to say. He took a large sip of his coffee and then choked on it. It was hot, he’d forgotten it was hot. He cursed and wiped spit and coffee from his chin almost half glad that Yunho wasn’t around to see that moment of extreme coolness. He ran to the sink and gulped down water straight from the faucet, when he was done—and when he could feel his mouth again—he sat back down at the little bar and looked at what Yunho had left for him. The heart shaped box was full of chocolates—of course— and the note read ‘Changmin-ah, eat well and come outside.’

Changmin grimaced. _Outside_. It was freezing outside. Well ok, it wasn’t quite freezing freezing, but it was cold enough that Changmin really, really didn’t want to go outside. The snow was pretty and all but Changmin much preferred looking at it out of a window, nice and snug and warm inside his home. He really wanted to stay inside, stay in bed wrapped up nice and warm, wrapped up with Yunho.

Stupid Yunho, stupid Valentine’s Day.

Changmin sipped at his coffee, carefully this time, and looked at the large box of chocolates. They were all his favourites but still his stomach roiled at the thought of eating them this soon after waking up. Changmin shook his head and pushed the box away, then he drank the last of his coffee and stood to go off and get dressed. He thought about going for a shower but then he didn’t want to go out in the cold with wet hair, he’d just gotten over the flu. He would shower later, with Yunho. He wondered what Yunho was doing out there and just how long he had been standing in the snow, was he dressed warmly enough? Changmin didn’t want Yunho getting sick again either.

||

Changmin looked out at the dirty winter wonderland outside his apartment block. As he stood in the main foyer, trying to work up the will to step outside, he had to grudgingly admit that it did look kind of pretty out. Sure it was a bit sludge like around the roadside but that was only to be expected. Fresh snowfall glittered on rooftops, shop awnings and doorsteps, it all looked quite nice. It all looked quite cold. Changmin took a deep breath, opened the door and walked out.

And caught a snowball with his face.

He coughed and spluttered and cursed as he wiped ice water from his eyes. When he could see straight again he looked right into the smiling eyes of Yunho who now stood in front of him, one snow caked, mittened hand raised in that just thrown something gesture. Changmin just stared at him. Where the hell had he come from? Changmin would have sworn that there was no one in view a minute ago. Freaking ninja. Changmin scowled at him.

“Sorry Changmin-ah,” Yunho said, a laugh bubbling under the surface of his words. “I was aiming for your chest.” Yunho tried to sound apologetic, but failed. Changmin tried very hard to keep his scowl in place, but failed.

Yunho grinned at him and Changmin was amazed at how much younger it made Yunho look. That simple, pleasure filled smile, Changmin thought that he didn’t get to see it enough. Yunho held out a hand, the same hand he’d thrown the snowball with. Changmin eyed it warily, like it would magic another snowball out of nowhere.

“Come with me, Changmin-ah.” Yunho said. He wiggled his wool covered fingers in an inviting gesture. “Lots to do today.”

Changmin couldn’t help it, he smiled. He reached out and took Yunho’s hand, gripped it tight then yanked Yunho forward, catching him about the waist before Yunho’s stumble brought them both to the ground. He heard the soft click of a camera and he looked over to see a group of fangirls huddled close together for warmth. One of them had a camera and had just snapped a picture of their little moment. What the hell, there were more compromising pictures of them out there.

“YAH!” He shouted to them. “You should go home, it’s too cold to be outside.” And, ignoring Yunho’s little sounds of protests, Changmin hauled him back inside and up to their apartment.

||

It took Yunho a few minutes, but he soon got with the program.

Yunho’s lips were cold and tasted sweet. Changmin kissed him hard, fast and almost desperately, half clawing at Yunho’s too thick coat in an effort to pull Yunho closer. He could feel Yunho smile as he kissed him back.

“You’re wearing,” Changmin mumbled into Yunho’s mouth. “Too many clothes.”

“You too.”

Yeah, Yunho had a point there.

It was with a lot of ungraceful flailing about that they managed to divest themselves of the many layers they had put on to ward off the chilled air. It would have been quicker and easier if they had just been willing to let go of each other long enough to get the job done, but neither were willing to break contact and now that Changmin actually had a hold of Yunho he wasn’t about to let go. They stumbled through the hallway, tripping over jeans and the sleeves of Yunho’s coat. They reached the main living area without doing themselves too much harm, only for Yunho to pull them back down the hall to make sure that the door was looked properly behind them. Changmin didn’t mind, he’d follow Yunho anywhere if it meant he could keep kissing him.

Changmin started to steer them in the direction of the bedrooms, his or Yunho’s, Changmin didn’t much care where they landed. But Yunho must have decided that the sofa was closer and therefore a better destination because he all but picked Changmin up and carried him there. That really suited Changmin just fine. He laughed as Yunho pushed him down, the apartment was still a little chilled and the leather of the sofa was cold against his bare skin, but he really didn’t care. He leaned his head back against the cushions and let out a moan when Yunho pressed a kiss to his navel. Then Yunho kissed lower and then lower. Slowly working his way to Changmin’s groin. He then chose to ignore Changmin’s _painfully_ hard cock in favour of licking the curve of Changmin’s hip. Changmin groaned and bucked his hips, tried to get Yunho’s attention to where Changmin needed it. Yunho just chuckled, a low sound that vibrated through Changmin’s every nerve ending. Yunho’s laugh was such a turn on, everything about Yunho turned him on. His touch, his smile, the way he looked at Changmin like there was no one else in the world.

Changmin bucked his hips again and Yunho just laughed again, he pressed a hand to Changmin’s stomach and pushed him down. The touch was gentle but firm and insistent. Yunho wanted him to stay down.

“Yunho...” Changmin tried to tell Yunho just what he wanted, how he wanted it and when. But the words caught in his throat, trapped there by the weight of his own need.

Yunho licked, kissed and nipped around the soft fuzz of Changmin’s happy trail before finally—fucking finally—nudging Changmin’s legs open and giving his full attention to Changmin’s throbbing erection. Changmin almost cried when Yunho lightly kissed the head of his dick. Then Yunho kissed down the length of Changmin’s shaft, feather light touches of lips to skin. Yunho moved down to lick the sensitive skin on the underside of Changmin’s cock. Changmin bucked and groaned, unable to stop the movement and unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure. Yunho’s mouth closed around him and Changmin closed his eyes and sighed, half from pleasure and half from relief. God, Yunho’s mouth felt so good, so warm and welcome that Changmin had to fight not to come right then and right there.

Then Yunho’s mouth was gone.

“What?” Changmin mumbled, trying to sit up.

“Hold that thought.” Yunho said, pushing Changmin back down again. Changmin tried to protest at Yunho’s notion of going anywhere but he couldn’t get his legs back under him, he needed to stand, to follow Yunho. He _needed_ to follow Yunho. Yunho was only gone for a few seconds, just long enough to pad over to the bedroom and return with a tube of lube in one hand and condoms in the other. Ah yes, not exactly things they keep in the living room.

“You look really sexy like that.” Yunho said. He stood only a few feet away, to Changmin it felt like he was half a world away. Yunho was too far away. Yunho just stood there, looking Changmin up and down appreciatively. Changmin blushed and resisted the urge to cover himself. Yeah, he felt really sexy, limbs splayed out—so hard that it was starting to hurt. He needed Yunho and he needed him right the hell now. Changmin picked up a cushion and threw it, he was aiming for Yunho’s head but the shot was wide and he well missed the mark. “What?” Yunho said, his expression full of innocence. “I can’t pay you a compliment?”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“I plan to.”

Yunho set his things down within easy reach and he launched himself at Changmin. Changmin let out a loud laugh as Yunho pounced on him, a laugh that turned into a gasp of relieved pleasure when Yunho’s hands started exploring sensitive areas. Changmin lay on his back across the length of the sofa; Yunho positioned himself between Changmin’s legs. It was slightly awkward but they made it work, they always made it work. Changmin lay back, closed his eyes and saw stars when Yunho pushed a finger into him. Yunho’s finger was slick with lube and the touch was cold. A delicious cold. Changmin squirmed and arched his back, shifted his hips and mewled as one finger became two and then three.

“Yunho, please.” Changmin gritted his teeth, ground out the words. This part hurt, it always did—a wonderful pain that Changmin could never get enough of. Couldn’t get enough of Yunho touching him, Yunho in him.

“Shhhh.” Yunho soothed, leaning over to kiss Changmin’s stomach. “You never did have any patience Changmin-ah.”

Changmin couldn’t argue with him there, even if he was capable of forming coherent sentences.

“Are you ready, Changmin-ah?”

Yes, yes, god in hell yes.

Changmin didn’t say that, though. He couldn’t find the words to say anything at all. He could only moan as Yunho lifted his hips up and thrust into him. Hard, fast and then slow, torturously slow. Changmin murmured Yunho’s name over and over, repeated it, loved the way it sounded. A soft plea that was almost a prayer.

“Shhh, Changmin-ah.” Yunho said. “I’m here.”

Then Yunho came, Changmin felt the tension in Yunho’s body, felt him arch forward, felt him release. Changmin’s own orgasm followed soon after.

||

Afterwards they sat in their kitchen, at the little bar that passed for their table, eating Changmin’s chocolates. Yunho was pouting a little now his plans for the day had been thwarted.

“So,” Changmin said around a mouthful of candy. “What did you have planned?” He couldn’t help it, he was curious.

Yunho brightened, smiled his infectious smile. “Well, it was something Eunhyuk-ah told me about...”

Changmin threw a chocolate at him. A soft caramel centre which was his favourite, but a sacrifice had to be made. It hit Yunho right in the middle of his forehead.

“On second thought I don’t want to know.”

 

THE END.


End file.
